Sardonyx
Sardonyx sardonyx: noun, onyx in which white layers alternate with sard. she / her • bi • hive • performer / comedian please welcome to the stage everyone, sardonyx! ribbon dancer! performer! comedian of wasp hive! she has it all, a well-known celebrity of the hives in whom always enjoys a good show now and then. quite skillful in her ways and while greatly adored by the audience, she's considered quite strange in colorations, not a single black scale in sight. lives in an alternate universe where leafwings, hivewings and silkwings live in peace, none are being used as servants or anything, everyone is treated equally. hatched to two comedians that were known throughout wasp hive but none of the others. sardonyx was determined to be known throughout as someone who could always make others laugh and having said that, she became interested in comedy at a young age. that is, along with ribbon dancing and other types of public performing, whilst not attention-seeking, the hivewing is always looking for a way to fit in with the group. she's an extrovert, one with many friends and unlike most, she has no stagefright and is accepted by some even if she's strange. rather funky in personality traits, always organized but also fun-loving and cheerful, she has a certain love and positivity for most things, she can always seem to find something likeable out of the most horrid of things. has a certain spunk at heart and can take some tasks seriously. runs a night show called "sardonyx tonight." enjoys bright, pastel colors, loves music as well, with a warm spot for jazz and techno pop. Looks ---- see reference She may not look like it from her colors, but she's a purebred HiveWing with no mixing blood. This is Sardonyx, however, if you are a citizen of Wasp Hive, perhaps you already know of her. A late night comedian, known throughout the hive as one of the most well-known characters of all time. Running along her body is a certain navy coloration, in a dark variant. This spreads throughout her body, like a blanket of dark colors, although it does not touch her legs, rather it flows on past. To the tips of her tail, to the top of her head and additionally her horn. Acts ---- * full of herself sometimes, yet also seems to have a certain comedatic demeanor, relating to her occupation * cheerful, with a tendency to laugh at her own jokes and puns in a very pompous and comedic fashion * high self-esteem, thinks highly of herself but not enough to put others below her * decidedly theoretical and has no trouble also keeping up a intelligent conversation. * is capable of being serious, but tends to act carefree for the sake of it * cocky at times, sometimes forgetting about others feelings * doesn't like hate, whether it be on others or on herself * still has outbursts when she thinks about herself first, others come second Biography text Interactions ---- roleplay first. Name text relation Name text relation Name text relation Misc. ---- * minor inspiration off of sardonyx from steven universe, hence both name and design. ** design credit goes to snowball. * text * text Gallery ---- follow reference. base by jada, colored by snowstorm. 7b8a6176fffcf5d.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Celebrity)